


Nightmares and Questions

by flame_hotman



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flame_hotman/pseuds/flame_hotman
Relationships: Bumi II & Iroh II (Avatar), Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Nightmares and Questions

Bumi’s sleep was interrupted when his 6 year old son clambered on top of him.

He opened his eyes and glanced at Izumi to check whether his wife was asleep or not. She had been working herself to the bone recently in order to cover for Uncle Zuko, who was ill. 

“Dad.”, Iroh tried to wrap his arma around his father, but failed.

“Hmm?”, Bumi adjusted his arms to hold his son properly.

“I had a bad dream.”, Iroh’s voice came muffled, as his face was buried in his father’s chest.

“Wait a minute Fire Ferret.”, Bumi stood up, carrying Iroh in arms. One arm was gently caressing Iroh’s head. He spared a look to check whether Izumi had woken up. Finding her asleep, he started walking towards an unused chamber.

“Where are we going?”

“Your bedroom. We make you sleep with us, but you have a room for when you grow older.”

“I don’t wanna to sleep there alone!”

“I’m sleeping with you tonight buddy. Mom’s tired okay?”

Iroh nodded. Bumi looked at his som’s face. It was pale with his grandfather’s golden eyes. However, the bone structure resembled him deeply, and his hair was the same color as his own. His bottom lip was quivering but his body was relaxed.

He opened the door of the children’s chambers with a shuddering finality and lay Iroh on the bed. He clambered into the bed with his son and pulled the covers over them.

“Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?”

“I was alone in the dark and a bad man hurt me. I called for you and mom but you didn’t come.”, his voice sounded small.

“I’ll always come for you buddy.”

Iroh glared at him, his eyes resembling those of a dragon, “You missed the first time I bended fire.”

The accusation was true, yet it hurt him. He was turning out just to be like his own father. 

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I get it.”, his voice was resigned. Undoubtedly, he had been told by every adult in the Palace that his father made sure that he was safe and that he shouldn’t be a brat. It saddened him how similar his son’s childhood was to his own.

“No, Iroh. I’m really sorry. You can be angry at me, I’m not a good dad. I would retire but I can’t. I’m sorry that I missed the first time you bent, you don’t need to say it’s okay. I’ll try to be better for you.”

Iroh struggled away from his grasp and turned his back on him, “I’m a big boy, everyone says so. I’m going to sleep. Good night.”, He shook away Bumi’s hand on his back .

“Love you, Fire Ferret.”

———————————

When he woke up the next morning, he found Iroh clinging to him like a wet owlcat. He was protected under Bumi’s arms and he could feel his son’s breath on his neck. He shifted slightly so as to not wake up Iroh, but the boy opened his eyes within a milisecond. 

He expected Iroh to shove him away but instead his son snuggled even closer to him.  
“I’m sorry daddy. I don’t hate you, I was just angry. I love you.”

“I love you too my Fire Ferret.”

“You won’t leave me?”, his eyes met Bumi’s eyes with a hopeful look.

“I’ll never leave you. Neither will grandpa or grandma or mom.”

“Can we cuddle?”

“Is that even a question?”


End file.
